official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Virginia Beach, Virginia
Virginia Beach is an independent city in Virginia and the largest in the state, despite being mostly suburban in character. The population of the city is 437,994. It is a resort city with miles of beaches and hundreds of hotels, motels, and restaurants along its oceanfront. Every year the city hosts the East Coast Surfing Championships as well as the North American Sand Soccer Championship, a beach soccer tournament. It is also home to several state parks, several long-protected beach areas, three military bases, a number of large corporations, Virginia Wesleyan University and Regent University, International headquarters and site of the television broadcast studios for Pat Robertson's Christian Broadcasting Network (CBN), Edgar Cayce's Association for Research and Enlightenment, and numerous historic sites. Near the point where the Chesapeake Bay and the Atlantic Ocean meet, Cape Henry was the site of the first landing of the English colonists, who eventually settled in Jamestown, on April 26, 1607. Major roads Interstate 64 Interstate 264 US Route 13 US Route 58 US Route 58 Business US Route 60 Virginia State Route 149 Virginia State Route 165 Virginia State Route 190 Virginia State Route 225 Virginia State Route 279 Virginia State Route 305 Virginia State Route 343 Virginia State Route 403 Virginia State Route 603 Geography Adjacent counties Northampton County (northeast via Chesapeake Bay Bridge) City of Norfolk (northwest) Currituck County, North Carolina (south) City of Chesapeake (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 63.16% White (276,637) 19.92% Black or African American (87,248) 7.30% Hispanic or Latino (31,973) 6.36% Asian (27,856) 3.26% Other (14,280) 6.8% (29,783) of Virginia Beach residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Virginia Beach's Pokemon theft and murder rates are high for Virginia standards. The city reported 97 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 7.17 murders a year. Pokemon Climate Fun facts * The city has begun to run out of clear land available for new construction north of the Green Line, an urban growth boundary dividing the urban northern and rural southern sections of the city. Infill and development of residential neighborhoods has placed a number of operating constraints on Naval Air Station Oceana, a major fighter jet base for the U.S. Navy. While the airbase enjoys wide support from Virginia Beach at large, the Pentagon Base Realignment and Closure commission has proposed closure of Oceana within the next decade. * Regent University, Atlantic University, Virginia Wesleyan College and a satellite campus of Hampton Roads Battle Academy are located in Virginia Beach. * The city is listed in the Guinness Book of Records as having the longest pleasure beach in the world. * On May 31, 2019, a mass shooting happened at a municipal government building in Virginia Beach. A former employee entered the building and shot indiscriminately, killing 12 people and injuring 4 before dying from a gunshot wound from the police. * Virginia Beach is home to several United States Military bases. These include the United States Navy's NAS Oceana and Training Support Center Hampton Roads, and the Joint Expeditionary Base East located at Cape Henry. Additionally, NAB Little Creek is located mostly within the city of Virginia Beach but carries a Norfolk address. * Virginia Beach has a large agribusiness sector which produces $80 million for the city economy. One hundred-seventy-two farms exist in Virginia Beach, mostly below the greenline in the southern portion of the city. Farmers are able to sell their goods and products at the city's Farmer's Market. * The city's largest festival, the Neptune Festival, attracts 500,000 visitors to the oceanfront and 350,000 visitors to the air show at NAS Oceana. Celebrating the city's heritage link with Norway, events are held in September in the oceanfront and Town Center areas. Every August, the American Music Festival provides festival attendees with live music performed on stages all over the oceanfront, including the beach on Fifth Street. The festival ends with the Rock 'n' Roll Half Marathon. * Virginia Beach is home to two professional sports teams - the Virginia Beach Neptunes of the ALPB, and Virginia Beach City FC of National Premier Soccer League. Category:Virginia Independent Cities